In recent years, representative sophisticated technology employed in the liquid crystal display (LCD) industry includes one drop fill (ODF), in-plane switching (IPS), dual domain, high resolution process (HRP), etc. ODF is new high-efficiency technology which integrates a series of technologies such as hot press, liquid crystal fill (LC Fill), end seal, cell cleaner and cell annealing. The ODF technology is as follows: liquid crystals are dropped on a substrate (thin-film transistor (TFT) or color filter (CF)); sealant is uniformly coated on another corresponding substrate; and after the coating and dropping processes are completed, high-accuracy cell-assembly is performed to form a liquid crystal cell. By adoption of the ODF technology, the process sequence can be reduced; the cell gap can be reduced; and the response time can be shortened. However, most methods in the prior art have the problem of sealant wall-hanging in the case of spraying.